final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper Spring Bonnie
Reaper Spring Bonnie is one of the reaper antagonists in Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken. He is referred to by the Fredbear Plush as "my friend" possibly because that the original Fredbear entertains side-by-side Spring Bonnie. Like the others in Final Nights 3, he is a Reaper Animatronic. Reaper Spring Bonnie returns in the fourth and final game in the series, Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. Appearance Final Nights 3 Reaper Spring Bonnie appears to look like his original counterpart. Except that he has sharp teeth and a very damaged and withered body. His suit is dark yellow in color. He sports a big, purple bow tie upon his upper chest. Like other Reaper Animatronics, Reaper Spring Bonnie has one pair of hollow, dark eyes. Final Nights 4 In Final Nights 4, his appearance is more disfigured and macabre, with sharper claws, sharper teeth, a different jaw, protrusions from his shoulder pads resembling fungi, and a gooier appearance overall. He is also missing half of his right ear, similar to Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and his suit is more greenish in color, also like Springtrap. Behavior Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper Spring Bonnie doesn't appear until later throughout the night. He will start off the night down the Hospital Hallway in the darkness. The player should listen for his deep moans, which signify every move Reaper Spring Bonnie does. If the player hears one of Reaper Spring Bonnie's moans, they should come to the Hospital Hallway and shine the flashlight at Reaper Spring Bonnie (This works only in his first and second stages). When Reaper Spring Bonnie moans the third time, the player will then see him silhouetted in the doorway. The player must then go to the door and close it or else Reaper Spring Bonnie will come in and jumpscare you. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Reaper Spring Bonnie (referred to in the museum as just Reaper Bonnie) appears in Investigation 4. He, along with Reaper BB, Reaper Puppet, Reaper Mangle and Reaper Golden Freddy attack Max Donovan in the Hospital bedroom. His behavior is the same as in Final Nights 3: The player will hear him moan, and they must run up to the door and use the flashlight to scare him away. Museum Description Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken: "A figment of your tortured mind, sent by your mother and sister to kill you and get you to join them." Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined: "Hiding in the hallways, Reaper Bonnie is often heard before seen. He can be the most aggressive Reaper, using his sharp claws and teeth to consume his victims whole." Trivia * Reaper Spring Bonnie is seen towards the end of the Final Nights 3 part of the trailer before the Final Nights: Redux part of the trailer is teased. *When Reaper Spring Bonnie, jumpscares the player in the room, he uses the same jumpscare sound as Reaper Golden Freddy, and the player can hear the sound of chains rattling. *When Reaper Spring Bonnie jumpscares the player in the room, he grabs the player, strangles the player, and supposedly bites the player's head or face. In his door jumpscare, he slashes at the player with his sharp fingers. *In Final Nights 4, during his Jumpscare, his suit mouth seems to stretch open to fit the player's head inside. *He and Reaper Golden Freddy are the only reaper animatronics whose original counterparts didn't debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Instead, Spring Bonnie first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as Springtrap, posters and even a minigame. *During his door jumpscare, his hand freezes in front of the players face in the last few frames when he swings it at the player. This is likely an error. Gallery 898890.png Reaper Spring Bonnie.png|Reaper Spring-Bonnie in the Museum. RSpringBonnieRoom.gif|Reaper Spring-Bonnie's Room Jumpscare. RSpringBonnieDoor.gif|Reaper Spring-Bonnie's Door Jumpscare. 255578.jpg|Spring-Bonnie onstage with Fredbear. Category:Reapers Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Final Night 3 characters